Runaway Quincy
by The MIB's
Summary: Petunia dumped her niece on her parents' doorstep. It was the only kind thing she ever did as she has no idea that her father has his own secrets. Particularly when little Patricia shows talent in her father's field. Now, 16 years later, her grandfather dropped by with a warning. Run away or be drafted into another war by force. Of course she ran! Bleach X-Over Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Shoots Spirits

Patricia Potter, a young half-blood witch...and a Quincy.

But the daughters of Richard Evans never knew of their lineage as Richard wanted them to live a normal life and he was happy that his daughters did not 'have talent'. Well...almost, when Lily possessed powers that did not belong to a Quincy. He soon learned that she is a gifted witch as she has magic yet not from a lineage of witches as he and his wife frantically checked their family trees if a relative has magic, but Lily was the only one for generations. At first they had no clue until she befriended that boy in Spinner's End, Severus Snape. A half-blood wizard whose mother is a Pureblood witch and a human father. By the looks of him, his father didn't take too well that his wife and child are...different.

Lily and Severus became fast friends as goes the saying 'birds of a feather flock together'. Soon, his youngest daughter was off to magic school while his eldest, Petunia stewed with jealousy that her sister has powers and she doesn't, and it became a bad case of sour grapes that destroyed their relationship as sisters, much to Richard and his wife's dismay. It does NOT help that Lily married a handsome pureblood wealthy wizard a year after graduation while Petunia was engaged to a friend of her mother's, a rather...chubby young man who soon became obese as he loves food too much. However, it was Petunia who outlived her sister as Lily and her husband James was murdered at age 21, orphaning her daughter Patricia.

Albus Dumbledore gave Patricia to her, but Petunia wanted nothing to do with anything related to Lily.

So here they are.

'That Petunia...why can't she get over her jealousy with Lily?' Kristen Evans, a middle-aged woman sighed in exasperation as Petunia's visit was brief, and curt. She told them a very summarized version of Lily's murder as if telling the weather, and 'dumped' her niece who she also hated on them. 'If any, she should consider herself fortunate that she gets to live longer than her poor sister.' she choked out. 'My poor Lily...these wizards are not even decent enough to give us her body for burial! That Snape boy led my baby to that world and to an early grave, I don't want that same mistake on Patricia!'

'They will come a-knocking and annoy us until we cave in.' said Richard wryly. 'You know that. But we sure as hell won't let them have her without a fight.' he said stiffly. 'Girl-who-lived...huh?'

Due to Petunia's choice, Patricia lived a happy life with her grandparents...unusual upbringing aside.

Unusual upbringing? She was physically trained hard in Martial Arts since she was six years old. Muscle training, free-running, evasion skills and Karate. And her grandfather personally taught her Archery. During these years, Richard Evans noticed a freeloader on his granddaughter's soul, but let it stay there as a safety measure as it feeds off her powers, making her power stay dormant. Because he knew of a dreadful event that every one in his lineage has been counting down for generations. And by keeping her powers dormant, he is protecting her.

Once that awful event is over, he can safely dispose of the 'leeching stopper' that ironically saved Patricia's life at age 7. She can safely awaken her power as a Quincy after killing 'that thing' latching on her.

'Once upon a time,' Richard told his granddaughter, 'There was a race of holy warriors who are born from a powerful King's blood.' he said. 'These holy warriors are called Quincy...the Priests of Destruction. They travel the world to destroy evil spirits that roam and kill the living for their souls to eat. They protect humankind by showing no mercy to these monsters. However, a thousand years ago, the King is defeated and sealed away by the most powerful Soul Reaper. Legend has it that it takes him 900 years to regain his heartbeat, 99 years to regain his reason, and 9 years to regain his power. And 9 days after, he would regain the world. That is the Emperor's Song passed on to Quincy Families for many generations.'

'Our family is a Quincy?' Patricia asked her grandfather.

'Er, _my_ family.' Richard coughed. 'I never told your grandmother, your mother and your aunt what am I. I just want a peaceful life which is why I left the Quincy Empire. Something denied to me when your mother met that Snape boy.' he grumbled. 'Your poor mother died at 21 by getting involved with the wizards and their wizarding war when she could have chosen to come home with you for safety.' he said sadly. 'Had she done that...she would be with us today. Unlike you however, your mother and your aunt did not have the gift of spirit energy. Yours in this case, is sealed away by that parasite I killed off you. I let it stay because its useful for one thing until its outlived its usefulness.' he said. 'That song I told you...has occurred three months ago. Regarding the regaining power part. His majesty will take the powers of Quincies who are not of Pure blood for his own, resulting in the deaths of some of our brethren and you are a _quarter-quincy and a half-blood witch_. That alone, is a death sentence if not for your parasite.' Patricia stared at her grandfather in horror. 'Danger has passed now, my child. I can safely train you in our abilities.'

And four years later, Patricia managed to master Archery, Blut Vene, Blut Arterie and Reishi Absorption(2, 3 and 4 being second nature by now), while she was halfway through to her Heilig Pfeil. She still has trouble forming a bow and arrow. Unless she masters Heilig Pfeil, she would not be taught Spirit Weapons, Ransotengai and Quincy: Vollstaendig. She was made to frequent Diagon Alley and absorb the magic in the air, often causing many magical things to malfunction and security to collapse, causing the Ministry loads of paperwork, and more power for her. She's earning loads and loads of power so if she ever uses Vollstaendig, she'll be a force to be reckoned with.

Hogwarts, Year I, she was sorted to Gryffindor. However, she isolated herself from her peers(despite memorizing their faces and appearances), and worked on her own. She too, was the earliest to investigate the Headmaster's warnings. She found a certain something before Winter Break, and had it taken from her by a goblin she paid to personally come and had it locked in her Gringotts Vault until she could safely send a letter to Nicholas Flamel which she did while on the train as Anonymous.

Before that...a Troll got into school on Halloween. She killed it too with one good arrow to the head.

Albus Dumbledore got a Howler during Winter Break, and Nicholas Flamel raged at him for putting his beloved treasure in a school full of children, guarded by a CERBERUS that might get loose and eat children! He swore to never trust him with valuable things after this, either. She also killed the parasite off Professor Quirrell with a well-placed Heilig Pfeil, also killing the man before Winter Break. She met with Flamel in London after telling him her true identity, and gave him back the stone, something Flamel thanked her for, and gave her two bottles of Elixir of Life. It was an age-regression potion that makes its drinker fifty years younger in body and health, which explains his 'immortality'. She also locked that in her vault, as her grandparents are only in their late fifties and she has no use for it yet.

And back at school, things went normal...save for the fact that she got a normal school year with no danger in school present.

Year II, an IDIOTIC Defense Teacher who loves himself more than actually teaching, the Chamber of Secrets and its hidden beastie. Patricia researched beings that can petrify. Cocaktrice and Basilisk are the only ones native to Northern Europe. But since Slytherin's symbol is a snake, Basilisk it is. She sent the Ministry an anonymous tip to call for Basilisk Specialists as Anonymous, causing loads and loads of Aurors and Hitwizards, fully-equipped to storm and search the castle. The Ministry and Board of Governors had the school closed and everyone sent home while with the big hoo-ha going on, Patricia found another parasite...possessing Ginny Weasley in the form of a diary.

She killed it too, and Ginny was instantly fully-recovered from possession and energy drain. A week after, a series of huge pipes was located, it was explored and soon, they found the famed Chamber of Secrets...but where's the Basilisk reported to them?

All they saw is several, _colossal_ giant shed snake skin. But no Basilisk until someone noted a closed passage on the face figure of Salazar Slytherin's Mouth.

They decided its better off closed and the school is deemed safe after closing the pathways to the chamber up in many ways imaginable and Obliviated themselves of the location. School can re-open again. However, fifty years ago in History, Rubeus Hagrid was said to have opened the Chamber and he willingly went under Veritaserum and it was not him. Can a 'pet Acromantula' petrify? But Armando Dippet, under suggestion from Tom Marvolo Riddle who accused him of being Heir for owning a baby Acromantula, desperate for his reputation threw him out to the dogs, and had him expelled without even a proper investigation and he was unjustly convicted as a Third Year. If Slytherin HAS an heir, wouldn't they be a Pureblood Wizard, not a half-blood giant like him? Hagrid was exonerated 50 years too late, and he was justly compensated while Tom Riddle's awards by the school quickly removed. He was also able to own a wand again.

The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures said Acromantulas have NO ability to petrify. Armando Dippet and Tom Marvolo Riddle sure did not study Care of Magical Creatures well, according to Amos Diggory and many felt sorry for Hagrid. Hagrid was happy that his name is cleared even if its five decades late. Rumor has it that he's self-studying again.

Third Year, Sirius Black on the loose. This took Patricia longer to investigate as the man hardly shows up. And Remus Lupin isn't particularly talkative, greatly frustrating her. So she investigates on her own while secretly training herself and studying. The only times she weren't, was in every Quidditch Match. And good thing she was. With Dementors present, they could NOT resist the feast that was the Quidditch Match and the happy emotions in it. She had Hermione Granger point her wand at her throat to cast the Sonorus Spell while she got her weapon, Silver-Peaked Arc Sparrow out.

'EVERYONE DUCK! ALL FLYERS FLY LOW IMMEDIATELY!' she bellowed. 'I'M GONNA SHOOT!' and she wasn't kidding. She fired a hail of arrows at the flock of Dementors that looks like bug spray from afar, but said 'bug spray' killed half the flock, and cause the remaining Dementors to flee in fright. 'OK, RESUME THE GAME NOW!'

Everyone was speechless...before the students demanded a resume of the game due to the 'invasion'.

xxx

Faculty Room...

'Ms. Potter, can you explain what was that you just did earlier?' the Headmaster asked Patricia while every faculty member was present, wanting to know what she just did.

'Oh that? Family trait on ma's side.' said Patricia casually with a shrug. 'It was dormant in mom but it's awake in me. My bitchy aunt didn't have it either.'

'Ms. Potter, language!' McGonagall chided.

'Try talking to that old hag once and see if you don't call her 'bitchy' either.' Patricia drawled blandly, causing McGonagall to sputter and Snape to smirk rather...viciously? OK, he knows her aunt alright. 'Like I said, family trait.'

'Family trait?'

'Yeah. Grandma's normal, grandpa isn't.' said Patricia. 'Grandpa is a pureblood Quincy, a tribe of holy monks that specialize in battle against spiritual beings. Particularly the evil kind.' she explained. 'Mom and bitchy hag is a half-blood but for some reason, power skipped them which was an unusual case. Then there's me, a quarter-blood Quincy and half-blood witch but I have the talent. So grandpa trained me as a Quincy. And as you can see, we're archers. We fight while not being near an evil spirit at the same time. A sweet deal.'

'So the Dementors are evil spirits then?' Flitwick choked out.

'They're uhhh somewhere in between.' Patricia corrected. 'Neither alive nor dead when I felt them but they still hunger for souls. They're also on my hit list, Ministry-employment be damned. We protect the living and their souls from them as per duty since we existed as a race a millennia back. If not me, someone else will shoot them _**anyway** if spotted_.'

'I see...then I suppose I can entrust you the safety of the Quidditch Matches, Ms. Potter.' said the Headmaster jovially. He was glad he got to know the Potter scion who keeps herself away from her peers. 'But still, you know there will be an inquiry...'

'Well, its their damn fault they don't train their attack dogs well. Why should that be our fault?' Patricia said snidely. 'No need for an inquiry when its their fault in the first place. You can't control evil spirits that easily even if you give them a good deal. One way or another...they'll stray behind your back like not long ago and someone will die soon unless the screw-ups from the Ministry comes up with a better way to protect students from Black?'

'We'll see to that because I don't like them in my school either.' said Dumbledore stiffly. 'And while admirable, I'd rather not see one of my pupils fight. You may go and try not to...go overboard in your zeal. I'm surprised you let Peeves live.'

'He's just a nuisance, not a threat to lives.' the young Quincy shrugged. 'Besides, he just pranks, I don't see anything wrong with that.'

'Argus would say otherwise.' said Madam Pince dryly. The man's hatred for Peeves was infamous as Peeves leaves one hell of a mess for the Squib Caretaker to clean up after and it makes the man more foul-tempered each day.

xxx

Patricia became more of a Celebrity and a celebrated hero at the Common Room for fending off the Dementors with one hell of a party that went on for one day straight, causing the young Quincy to get embarrassed. That, and some officials visited Hogwarts about a new tribe nobody has heard about until now. And with permission from her grandfather, she elaborated...but she never said a thing about their history with Shinigami and how they generate power which was her grandfather's condition.

Due to the tribe being comprised of mixed nationalities but mostly German and Japanese as these two nationalities were the founders of the tribe, they have mixed terminology and their techniques are named in Japanese and German. She demonstrated abilities she mastered, but she could not yet perform Ransotengai and Vollstaendig as that was not yet taught to her but she could explain it. With knowledge in parchment, the Ministry left Hogwarts and a new race soon was made public. The Quincy. The only known Quincy publicly is Richard Evans-a pureblood Quincy, Lily Potter's father and Patricia Potter, the girl-who-lived as the power skipped Lily and her sister Petunia Dursley who are both half-bloods yet did not possess the power, making Patricia a quarter-blood Quincy and half-blood witch.

This enabled Patricia to train anywhere she liked as her secret is no longer a secret on her free periods. The Dementors are long gone and in their place, retired Aurors who can still run around. Her training is also what killed her social life because she has a time limit unlike most Quincies in the past who can train at their own pace.

Soon in two years, the nine years required for the King to regain his powers will be over and nine days later...the world will end. Her grandfather is also preparing because grandma's life is on the line.


	2. Chapter 2

The Headmaster who's Curious

It has been years since Albus Dumbledore left Patricia Potter to Petunia Dursley's care...unaware that the woman left her niece to her parents, whom he didn't know was still alive. He thought they were among the muggle casualties in Voldemort's reign of terror so he didn't bother looking. Petunia was also the perfect host as she hated anything related to Lily or magic to keep her niece humble by harsh upbringing to keep her fame from inflating her head like most children in pureblood families who were raised to be proud of themselves and grew up arrogant.

He just didn't expect that her parents are also alive, and had a hand in raising Patricia into a powerful Quincy when she was discovered to have the talent that skipped the two sisters. Lily may have had potential but her powerful magic must have squished her talent while Petunia never had talent to begin with, hence her jealousy. Patricia was trained to be powerful by her pureblood grandfather and she was raised to be a warrior. A foul-mouthed warrior at that, if she called Petunia a 'bitchy old hag'. She is also aware of her...family situation yet she did not lord her celebrity status over. Rather, she stayed away from her peers doing who-knows-what.

Her grades rivaled that of Ravenclaws and fellow Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Her magical performances were powerful and potent. Even Severus had nothing to say against her in Potions and he hated Patricia because she was what he could never have that he feels James stole from him. Patricia could have been his child if James did 'not steal' Lily from him. But given the situation and their history, it was Severus who drove Lily away, not James stealing her from him. He had fallen into bad company, adopted their ways and the final nail was that he called her, his best friend since childhood, a mudblood.

And once Lily's good opinion is gone, its lost forever.

Losing Lily caused Severus to go over the edge and fell deeper in his own mistakes and faults. He even didn't care if James and Patricia died as long as the Dark Lord spares Lily as his reward as he still cares for her despite her washing her hands off him. He didn't and Patricia lived. He underestimated the lengths Lily would go for her child. A case of 'serves him right' but at a loss of a great witch and a mother. Lily is one of the very few witches who could survive a duel with Voldemort AND Bellatrix Lestrange.

He took to watching Patricia. She trains on strange abilities he could not understand. On first year, a ghost told him she was practicing Archery with a bow and arrow literally made of magical energy and she practiced until her fingers bleed. She is frequently in the library or at the Great Lake, doing archery or running laps...and the lake, is HUGE and it takes an ordinary person three hours to cover the whole lake. But she does it in one...somehow. Due to usage of arrows, he suspected that she suspected Quirrell and the one who killed him but he had no proof as there's no magical signature to implicate her. Same goes for the Troll...and somehow, Nicholas Flamel got wind that he put his stone in a school full of kids, and he was furious. He got his stone back from 'anonymous'. He wanted to suspect Patricia for this one, but she has a solid alibi.

Second year...around December, the Ministry got an anonymous letter that the monster of the Chamber is a Basilisk and its using Hogwarts Pipes to get around. A fully-equipped team from the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures led by Amos Diggory and some Aurors and Hitwizards he borrowed from Amelia Bones practically barged in, and began their hunt while having a warrant that closed the school until the chamber is found, and the network of pipes it uses.

They found a 60 feet long shed skin in the famed Chamber, but no Basilisk. They found its nest but they decided that its better off closed and only the Heir can let it out. The question is...who? And its not Hagrid so the wrongfully-convicted giant was exonerated from crimes he did not commit yet was the one sold out by his predecessor and one Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort. Ohhh he knew that one. He is the reason why Hagrid was expelled. When anonymous sent the letter, the attacks also stopped.

Third Year, Sirius Black. This was when they discovered that Patricia can KILL Dementors with her powers and discovered the existence of Quincy. A tribe that deals with Spirits and Extermination of Evil Spirits. With a few conversations with the Ministry, the Dementors are removed and replaced by Auror Retiree volunteers led by his friend Mad-Eye Moody. And somehow, this time, Patricia has a hand in this. At the Great Hall that dinnertime around January, she was paying Ron Weasley 100 Galleons for a new pet as compensation as she needed his rat for something. She tossed the rat up, and cast the Animagus Revealing spell and out came Peter Pettigrew, he-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead.

Patricia admitted to meeting Sirius Black at December to many disbeliefs, and learned the truth about the betrayal of her parents. The attack on the boy's dorm was to get Pettigrew from Ron. She cruelly pinned Pettigrew to the floor using her arrows and Sirius Black showed up, causing quite the mayhem in Hogwarts. She personally guarded Pettigrew with Sirius to make sure he does not escape by turning into a rat and flee. To make double sure, she cut off one of his legs and cauterized the wound with a fire spell, effectively crippling him. She was not above brutality to ensure her goals. Particularly regarding family. There was a trial with Sirius being exonerated and Pettigrew, for his betrayal was in prison in Sirius Black's place. But because a crippled rat can crawl, Patricia cut off his right arm and blew said arm to bits.

Sirius also demanded a hefty compensation from Crouch Sr. And boy did he charge big! Not only that, due to deliberate miscarriage of justice just to look good in public to increase his chances to become Minister and made Sirius his scapegoat, Sirius did more than charge money. House of Crouch is now subservient to House of Black through sheer political maneuvering backed up by House Potter through Patricia. After that, Sirius happily rested with the Evans Family to recover from prison time for a year from malnutrition and typical Health Problems from Azkaban with Remus Lupin who retired from being a teacher when a certain man outed his secret.

Fourth Year...nothing happened...almost.

Apparently, Patricia guarded the Goblet of Fire by encasing the goblet in a cocoon of magic after everyone left. The next day, they found Barty Jr., a man who died a year after getting imprisoned dead for real. On the floor near him is a parchment with Patricia's name on it. Patricia swore on her magic that she had nothing to do with Barty Jr. and she still has her powers. Her trap was meant to kill anyone with ill will near the Goblet. If it was any other student or faculty, they would simply be electrically shocked. In fact, she guarded the Goblet too. Barty Sr. was forced to admit what he and his wife did and this time, he was chucked to Azkaban for life and visits to the prison became forbidden since. And Mad-Eye Moody was missing when Barty Jr. died. That was until the Weasley Twins with their special map noticed that Moody never moved in one spot for several months now and the poor man was Imperiused and Malnourished.

He was also nearly insane, unable to trust anybody and had to be obliviated of that year to get him sane again somehow, and be in St. Mungo's to recover. His replacement was an alumni, Nymphadora Tonks.

Fifth Year went by without a hitch, hopefully. No Voldemort Activity despite the predictions. He took to talking to Patricia about a job with him regarding a secret only he knew. Horcruxes. And Patricia herself is one.

'Oh, that thing?' she said. 'Grandpa disposed of him after he served his purpose.' Dumbledore went slack-jawed at this.

'P-purpose?' he sputtered out in his office.

'There's one thing I did not reveal about the Quincy, Headmaster.' said Patricia as she paced around his office. 'That little parasite saved my life actually.'

'What do you mean?' Dumbledore choked out. 'One thing you didn't reveal?' and a Horcrux, the evilest of all dark arts, _saved her_?

'The Quincy Tribe has an Immortal King.' said Patricia. 'Yhwach, our Founder. When he dies, he reincarnates. 900 years to regain his heartbeat. 99 years to regain his intellect and reason. 9 years to regain his powers and his revival is complete. When I was seven, those nine years started. All mixed-blood Quincies have their powers taken from them by Yhwach for his own, often resulting in their deaths.' Dumbledore gaped at her. 'But that parasite in my scar is like a cork stopper on a potion bottle. It suppressed my Quincy Powers that have yet to awaken, thus I escaped death at age seven. When the mass massacre of Mixed-Bloods are over, grandpa deemed it safe enough to kill the parasite in my head to awaken the power it was suppressing.'

'Yhwach is a cold, heartless and ruthless King Headmaster. Fantastic racism also counts in that list.' Patricia continued bitterly. 'How many Quincies died by simply being impure? Even children younger than I am when I was seven. The nine years are almost over. Two more years to go. And this, is why that after my job with you...I am withdrawing from Hogwarts.' she put a withdrawal letter on his desk. 'Grandfather and I will train and fight so I can live past 17. I do have dreams of marrying and having my own family...and how can I do that if I am dead in the hands of my racist King?' she chuckled bitterly. 'This is why I never made friends nor dated anybody. I don't have much use for bonds if said bonds will be lost if I am killed. I don't want any grief either.'

The Headmaster groaned and buried his face in his wrinkled hands.

She's 'the one' alright, but this catch, he did NOT expect at all.

'Very well. I will accept your withdrawal.' he said in a rather defeated voice. 'I suspect some things that may be Horcruxes. Things that he considers precious. But given what you know...I know you killed him when you sensed him in Professor Quirrell.' Patricia smirked.

'Guilty as charged.' she chuckled. 'Judging by how he looked, he was the main soul freeloading off Quirrell's head.' she said. 'Then the year after that, Ginny Weasley's diary that belonged to a T.M Riddle. It also has a parasite and she was functioning as his puppet until I destroyed it too. Third location, the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor...a crown? Another piece was there. After that, no more. Its still in one piece since I targeted the soul, not the object.'

'May I see what it is?'

xxx

Room of Requirement, Room of Lost Things...

Patricia handed a diadem to the Headmaster who gaped.

'THIS?!' Patricia gaped at him for his out-of-character behavior. 'This is Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem...a Hogwarts Relic!' he gasped out. All Patricia can say was 'Huh?'

And so...

'So with this...my suspicions are confirmed.' said Dumbledore wearily. 'How he managed I will never know. But he used priceless artifacts as hosts to his soul for he believed himself superior and believes that only priceless treasures are worthy of housing his soul. You are however, an accidental case as creating a Horcrux makes the soul unstable the more you make. You, a diary, a diadem, most likely Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Then a little something I found in Little Hangleton. Then with his main soul, a total of seven. And in Arithmancy, seven is magically the most powerful number and I recall him getting an O in Arithmancy in his Hogwarts days here fifty years ago.'

'Sooo with four down, three more to go.' said Patricia with a chuckle. 'Any idea?'

'I have...been informed that Bellatrix Lestrange has something precious from her lord.' said Dumbledore wryly. 'Her vault may have it and I know where the other two are.'

'The easiest one first.'

'Gringotts it is.'

xxx

Gringotts...

After explaining the situation to Ragnok, he wanted proof that Horcruxes DO exist. So Patricia forked some memories over. Her destruction of Quirrell, a diary and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Then her grandfather destroying the Horcrux in her scar. The old goblin was convinced and led them to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault with them staying outside or the Geminio Curse will activate. Nobody needed to step in. Patricia just fired at Helga Hufflepuff's cup and it was over. Upon destruction, they saw what Patricia was long used to. A mangled soul coming out to scream before dying.

Ragnok wanted a vacation as even the Goblins knew of a Horcrux's nature.

Next was an inlet near Cole's Orphanage. Dumbledore used a boat while Patricia flew on Hirenkyaku as due to her magic levels despite being underage, the boat will sink if 'two adults' are on it. Patricia destroyed the pedestal containing the Drink of Despair to get the Locket...only to find a note by R.A.B

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you  
read this but I want you to know that  
it was I who discovered your secret. _

_I have stolen the real horcrux and intend  
to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death  
in the hope that when you meet your match  
you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

'...this complicates things, doesn't it?' Patricia asked the Headmaster.

'I can only hope this person did the right thing.' said Dumbledore softly as they left the matter like that. The real locket was in the hands of Kreacher the House Elf.

50 more years, when Kreacher is nearing his death and still failed to destroy the locket, he went to Mt. Vesuvius in Italy and put it in an area with lava in hopes of melting it down. The locket's magic however, caused a violent eruption of the volcano in its attempt to resist death.

Of course, not even magic can fight against nature. It was destroyed and Kreacher died a happy elf.

xxx

The last thing was a ring owned by Marvolo Gaunt. Dumbledore dismantled the dark magic security and had Patricia do her thing.

'With this, the seven Horcruxes are destroyed, Headmaster.' said Patricia. 'No Second War for Britain but unfortunately for me, I'm heading for my own war.' she scowled. 'I'm leaving for Japan immediately. If I ever return, that means we're successful. If not...well, I died of course.'

That was the last Dumbledore saw of her. Patricia had gone home to Cokeworth to her family to leave for Japan.

xxx

Four days later...

Japan, Karakura Town...

'Not Tokyo, not Kyoto, not Osaka but a tiny town like this, Richard?' Kristen asked her husband.

'Well, some acquaintances live here and I sent them a letter not long ago.' said Richard with a smile. 'I also bought us a nice house in Minamikawase District. We'll be fine and Patty can attend Karakura High School.'

'I hope I'll do OK though...Japan's curriculum is different isn't it?' Patricia gulped nervously.

'It is indeed since they have to bite off more to chew unlike other countries my dear.' said Richard wryly. 'Since you know the major language of Quincies, you'll be fine.' the three major languages of Quincies are German, Japanese a Quincy's native language in wherever country they came from and English. Thus all Quincies know at least, four languages in their lifetime to get by. 'You'll get by just fine.'

"This coming from someone transferring in Second Semester?!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Foreign Transferee Student, not normal!

Karakura High School...

Richard enrolled Patricia in freshman year under the Japanese name Kitamura(Western Village) Kimiko(Noble Honorable Girl).

Patricia was nervous as hell. She has never been in muggle school her whole freaking life as she spent her childhood training in a bid for survival before and after she's seventeen years old. Her education was only four years and some months in Hogwarts. She did some advanced reading on her books and asked her grandfather for help in understanding some of these things before she went.

Even if she took Summer School, she still finds using computers difficult.

'Class, we have a new transfer student from England.' said Ochi Misato, the homeroom teacher dressed in a track suit and wrote two names on the blackboard. One in katakana besides the English spelling and the other in kanji. 'She is Patoricchia Potta-(Patricia visibly winced at how her name was mangled, not that anyone blamed her) but for convenience's sake, we'll use the Japanese Name she got upon becoming a Japanese Citizen. So everyone use this name from now on, Kitamura Kimiko. Much easier to pronounce.' everybody sweatdropped. 'Now then, find a seat so we can start homeroom.'

xxx

Lunch time...

'Haaa...I somehow survived morning classes.' Patricia, now Kimiko sighed as she had lunch in the cafeteria. 'Stupid kanji!' she swore as while reading lunch, she was reading English-Japanese Dictionaries and books to get a better understanding. Yes, she can speak and understand but reading is another can of worms regarding kanji that says one thing and another the next.

It IRKED her and she wondered how the Japanese stayed sane. Well, its their native language...and her grandfather once told her a normal man needed to know 2000 Kanji just to read a newspaper and she prayed _he was kidding or **screwing with her head**_. She'll scream if she has to know that many. On'yomi and kun'yomi are driving her nuts enough as it is.

That night however...

She was coming home from cram school due to her language troubles when she sensed it.

A lot of hostile forces...and one coming right at her. And here he is now. A man with blue hair with a cocky grin on his face in white clothes and a hole in his stomach. 'Aiya, good-looking man but why do you have a hole down there?'

'You don't need to know that cuz' you're one dead woman.' he sneered as he drew out his sword. Patricia raised an eyebrow as she created her spirit weapon, a pair of katar in her hands.

'So you're just some nutjob out for fun. Fine with me!' she smirked as the two started clashing with each other.

xxx

Meanwhile...

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo has just finished their respective fights, but while gravely injured, they know that someone's fight is not done yet.

'Who could that be?' Ichigo wondered aloud. 'Chad is still injured and Ishida's lost his powers...'

'We better go check that out.' said Renji. 'We all barely won against these Arrancars. They're damn strong.'

'I easily won mine though.' Rukia pointed out.

'That's because you froze the bastard to death,' said Ichigo wryly. 'And any living being whether alive or spirit is 70% water. They're deader than dead!' Rukia went pink.

'How do you know that?!'

'I live in a clinic!'

'Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ayasegawa, you investigate that fight.' Toshiro ordered. 'If it's Sado...'

'We know!' and they quickly used Shunpo to get to the fight and they saw the new girl and another arrancar.

'I-isn't that the new student?' Rukia sputtered out incredulously as they watched Patricia fight the arrancar she's facing.

'And by the looks of things, she's doing better than us.' Yumichika quipped. 'She's hardly injured. Just dirty and ruined clothes.' he said approvingly. Not the dirty and ruined part but the fact that she was doing well...unlike they did.

'I think something's wrong with my eyes.' said Ichigo, rubbing his eyes. 'Watch Kitajima closely. Her skin...what do you guys see every blow?' the two shinigami blinked and looked closely.

They saw alternating weird blue and red patterns on her skin. Blue for defense, red for attack.

'There is something...creepy-looking.' Yumichika grimaced when all of a sudden, Tousen Kaname appeared not far from the arrancar.

'Tousen!' Rukia hissed at the dark-skinned man.

'Wait...we better watch and see.' said Yumichika. 'We need to figure out their connection so we have information.'

'These parts I hate but that makes sense.' Ichigo grumbled as Tousen left with the Arrancar.

'Ah~! He's gone...he's not bad-looking either and a hot-blood too. Stupid condescending dreadlock-head.' Patricia grumbled as she picked up her schoolbag when three shinigami appeared before her.

'You're late.' said Patricia snidely. 'Party's over but I can turn a blind eye seeing as I know other fights are occurring.'

'Kitajima...what are you?' Ichigo croaked out as Patricia gave him a 'are-you-dumb' look.

'I'm human!'

'But those weird veins on your skin...' Patricia sighed as she turned away.

'I'll tell you at school tomorrow. My grandparents are going to have hissy fits that I got into a fight.' and she was gone.

xxx

'What? That transfer student?' Rangiku asked the three shinigami who went to watch.

'Yeah. She said she'll talk to us at school tomorrow.' said Ichigo. 'She has weird abilities and uses handheld weapons but I don't know what to call those.'

'Yeah, it's not a sword...the way she handled them, they're a type of daggers.' said Yumichika.

'I guess we can only wait for tomorrow.' said Toshiro with a tired sigh. 'We better be ready to face that girl tomorrow.'

xxx

'So you met a humanoid Hollow, huh?' Richard talked to his granddaughter in the living room.

'Yeah...very human except for the hair color, Hollow Hole and the boney mask.' said Patricia. 'He called himself an Arrancar, ojiichan.' Patricia told him. 'He's pretty strong. He has an ability called Hierro so I had to adjust my katar to be sharper just to deal damage. Hierro has the same properties as Blut Vene but they condense reishi into their skin to make it defensive.' she explained. 'That's how I see it at least. You might meet one.'

'So those nasty little blighters evolved...' Richard scowled distastefully. 'What trouble.'

'If Quincy evolve, why can't they?' said Patricia gloomily.

'That's the sad part.' her grandfather sighed. 'Be careful.'

'Yeah...but jiichan, is it OK to tell those shinigami what am I?' Patricia asked him. 'They saw me fight.' Richard scratched his head.

'It had better not reach Soul Society...or it'll reach _them_.' Richard warned her.

'I know.'

xxx

Next day...the rooftop...

'So...about last night...' Ichigo started out. 'Who are you really?'

'My English name given in class is real.' said Patricia. 'Just _please_ don't mangle the pronunciation or I'll neuter you.' she threatened with a scowl. 'As for what I am...I'm a Quincy.'

'Quincy?!' Ichigo sputtered as many eyes on the rooftop widened. 'But Ishida didn't have those weird veins!'

'Ishida huh? I don't blame your friend for not having that ability.' said Patricia, shaking her head. 'The Ishida Family of Quincy is a bunch of stubborn traditionalists who adhere to the old ways and refuse to accept modern-day research.' she said wryly. 'Its not surprising he doesn't have an idea what Blut is.'

'Blut?' Orihime croaked out.

'German word for 'blood'.' Patricia explained. 'We Quincy, whether pure-blood or half-blood have Blut as both offense and defense. Pure-bloods are naturally born with Blut since birth while we half-bloods have to learn and train in it to gain that ability. There are two types of Blut...Blut Vene for defense,' she showed them blue markings on her skin. 'And Blut Arterie for offense.' red veins showed up. 'I would like to meet with this friend of yours who does not have Blut. At this rate, tradition WILL kill him.' she said dryly. 'There is a reason why beings evolve because sticking to the old ways gets us in hot water. The arrancar are proof that Hollows evolve...why can't we Quincies? I don't know about you Shinigami though.'

'Then those weird weapons of yours?' Yumichika questioned. 'I recall they're mostly bow and arrow but you used weird blades.' Patricia materialized her katars using the slow way, by gathering reishi and solidifying them into weapons.

'Puh-lease, that's sooo yesterday.' Patricia scoffed. 'We improved in combat too you know! We can make weapons out of nowhere after studying different forms of combat!'

'I see, so things change...just that, Ishida-kun's family refuses to change.' Orihime mused thoughtfully.

'Such old-fashioned way of thinking in combat will get you killed, missy.' Patricia grunted as she dissolved her weapons. 'While tradition in culture, music, art, etiquette and manners is OK, tradition in combat and ways of life will get you killed. You may as well dig a grave and lie in it to save yourself trouble.'

'So that Blut Arterie got you handling your opponent smoothly?' Ikkaku asked her.

'Nope. It just augments my strength in physical blows but I still can't cut him until I figured out the trick.' said Patricia. 'You guys did this at some point without realizing it though.' they did a double-take. 'Their Hierro is a consciously maintained ability. By condensing and solidifying reiryoku into their skin, you get that defense of theirs. But when you figure out how much power is in that skin, adjust your swords accordingly. Strength and sharpness must be more powerful than their skin so you can cut em' up to beef jerky. It's troublesome getting used to. And if you suck as a fighter, you'll die before you can adjust.'

'Heh, that's the last thing we all are.' Ikkaku scoffed, with the shinigami pretending that their battles didn't suck. None of them figured out the trick around Hierro yet they somehow unconsciously did it when the Limiter Release was approved...

'Maybe Ishida will return to school tomorrow.' said Ichigo. 'You can grill him then if he knows Blut or not.'

'Sou ne. I don't know where he lives, so I suppose I'll have to count on you guys.' said Patricia. 'However, giving you this information comes with a catch.' she said. 'This is NOT to be heard within Soul Society Walls. No place in Soul Society is safe regarding this information. Whisper by ear if you have to. I will explain if your Captain-Commander is willing to come to Karakura Town for a chat. Oh, the thirteen Captains and their Lieutenants too, as well as your strongest fighters. Giving this information in Soul Society...is not safe.'

'Why is that?' Hitsugaya Toshiro narrowed his eyes at this as the others stiffened.

'Our very lives depend on this.' said Patricia as this made them wonder how can some information cause lives to depend on this. 'In fact...your friend and I...are the last half-blood Quincies left in this world and I'll give you a damn good reason why.' said Patricia darkly. 'Before coming here, make sure there are no listening bugs on their person and triple check for all forms of listening magic. Then I'll gladly tell you all I know. And have Soul Society come with a trick that causes shadows to disappear. That will make security airtight as we talk.'

'So the shadows has a connection to your information.' Ichigo stated causing Patricia to nod. 'And Soul Society isn't secure because of shadows for some reason.' the foreign girl nodded.

'...time is running short...' she said softly. 'Two years left...in fact. That's how long we have.'

She then gave them her address.

xxx

Soul Society...a Hell Butterfly came to the Captain-Commander of Soul Society. Upon listening to it...

He destroyed it. He then sent his own butterflies to the eleven other divisions with whispered orders.


	4. Chapter 4

Quincy Evolution

And so, that next day after school at the aforementioned location, Patricia's house...

'You sure have gathered a lot of people here, dear.' said Patricia's grandmother. 'I can't see them but I feel a very unusual atmosphere.' she said. 'It feels like a haunted house. But I see some teenagers so I guess they're really human.'

'Ahahaha...don't mind it grandma!' Patricia laughed weakly. 'They're important people grandpa and I have to talk to!' she said as only the two of them...can see Shinigami that her grandmother cannot see.

'I'd best go upstairs then. The living room gives me the willies right now.' and she left.

'You have gathered all of us here.' said Yamamoto-sotaicho at the Quincy pair. 'What is so important that this cannot be spoken of within Soul Society itself, as well as something to do with shadows?'

'...900 years to revive from death...99 years to regain intelligence, reason and logic,' one Ishida Uryu's eyes widened at this. '9 years to regain his powers by stealing the powers of 'impure' Quincies and build an army and conquer the world in 9 days..._the song of the Quincy Emperor, Yhwach_.' the old man's eyes hardened at this as well as that of Unohana Retsu. 'Sound familiar to two of you, I guess. The nine years to regain power are almost up. Two more to go in fact and he'll be out with an army of Quincies at his disposal.' said Patricia. 'And according to history, after the war 1000 years ago, the surviving Quincy from the Quincy War a millennia ago escaped into Seireitei, the area left most unguarded by Shinigami forces and using the Reishi in Soul Society, they created a space in the shadows...and built their world in the shadows of Soul Society. Appropriately called 'The Invisible Empire'.' she said. 'Thus information about Quincy leaking is not safe in Seireitei Walls so keep this to yourselves for now.'

'So the Quincies are our next-door neighbors all along with no one being the wiser for a millennia in our shadows?' Soi Fon asked her incredulously and apprehensively.

'Yes.' said Patricia. 'Perfect place for Quincy to thrive in, as Seireitei has lots of reishi to build everything from scratch as Shinigami have done and there, they prospered within the shadows. However, only the Pureblood Quincies live in Wandenreich for now. The likes of us those not pure of blood are not welcome. Our only use every 999 years is to die as our powers are stolen by Yhwach...however, until now I thought I'm a lucky survivor from that fate because of my blood as a witch and my magic saved me from death, and allowing me to keep my powers as a Quincy at the same time. And when I talked to my peers at school, I learned that there's another survivor from the Mass Massacre and Robbery of Mixed-Bloods. There's two of us left in this world while the other Quincies are Purebloods living with you in Seireitei. And for a millennia without any of you noticing, _you're already suffering from a gross hemorrhage of information_.' these words stunned and horrified the shinigami present. 'They know all~ about you.'

'If a millennia ago we're still archers, and using Ginto spells...not anymore.' said Richard. 'We developed new forms of combat since by observing how Shinigami train since being archers have long since become disadvantageous. So during these 930 years...Yhwach came up with something new.'

'Something new?' Kurotsuchi frowned.

'Our Blut.' said Richard. 'He 'adjusted' the blood of every Quincy in Wandenreich in order for us to have this ability that he developed. 'Blut Vene, a defensive technique that makes our skin impenetrable by all reishi and reiryoku attacks weaker than a Quincy's strength and fighting level...and Blut Arterie, an offensive ability that augments our strength, speed, agility, stamina and endurance by several factors. Again, depending on our level as a fighter. However, we cannot use these abilities simultaneously...we have to turn off a previous ability to turn on another as to activate both, we make reishi flow into two different blood systems. We flow reishi into our capillaries for Blut Vene, and the Arteries for Blut Arterie. For Purebloods, we have this ability since birth. For mixed-bloods like my granddaughter...they have to learn and train to gain the ability. And finally, our strongest technique that rendered Quincy Letzt Stil obsolete...' this got Uryu interested.

This got everyone interested.

'Quincy: Vollstaendig.' said Richard. 'Our version of Bankai is how best to describe it. Just like you shinigami and again, depending on our levels as a fighter, it multiplies our powers by a factor of ten. Although because we control Reishi...that's where things are a bit different. Our Blut Vene and Arterie are also augmented by several factors...we are unstoppable killing machines with the only things holding us back, are our stamina and fighting skills. Unlike Letzt Stil wherein after use we lose our powers as a consequence, Vollstaendig does not have such a price, thus our people tossed Letzt Stil into the proverbial trash can. I'd demonstrate but I seriously do not wish to wreck my house...unless anyone knows a space decent enough for this?'

'I know a place, Richard-san!' said Urahara jovially. 'My house! If we can move there...' he chuckled. 'However, why are you two telling us all this? Why are you betraying your kin?'

'Indeed, that's a good question.' said Komamura warily. 'Why reveal information about your kind?'

'Your commander would know best, my furry friend.' said Richard. 'Remember the verse of the song...conquer the world in nine days after regaining power in nine years...its something he prevented and thus, nobody knows how the King will conquer the world.' he said. 'I like the world the way it is...and I have a granddaughter to protect from prejudiced racial ceremonial killing. Thus I trained her hard these past few years to survive what's coming two years from now. We will be at war once more...and the King will target our last two mixed-bloods out of interest, most likely wondering how they defied their cruel fate...before probably stealing their power too to further augment his own. And in record...29438 Mixed-Blood Quincies regardless of age and gender perished after having their powers ripped from them.'

'You've got to be kidding me...just because they're not pure?' Ichigo sputtered out in dismay.

'Yes. You know a King's high-class standards.' Patricia said with a bitter smile. 'I lived my whole life in fear and knowing my days are numbered since Kindergarten and preparing for eleven years of my life. Whether or not I'll survive the Promised Day is up for debate. Grandpa, you demonstrate Vollstaendig since I'm not up to standards yet. You fully mastered yours.'

'Ahem, right...so where's the venue?'

xxx

Urahara's House, the basement...

There, Richard demonstrated Vollstaendig. A pillar of white light with a cross on top made of highly-condensed reishi enveloped him like a cocoon and soon, the pillar shattered to reveal Richard sporting a star-shaped halo on his head and wings on his back made entirely of Reishi. He also emitted his reiatsu just to drive the point home on how powerful Vollstaendig is while keeping it within the Training Space.

Yamamoto wanted a battle and its what he got. The two elderly men fought and many eyes popped as Richard was extremely fast, very skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship. Then he used an ability that enables him to control lightning and he could compete with the Sotaicho.

'Each Quincy has an ability unique to them.' Patricia spoke, breaking the dumbstruck silence. 'Grandpa has full control and mastery of lightning and electric currents through reishi. And because I'm a witch, my abilities vary. Jack-of-all-Trades and master of none. You will face Stern Ritters. _26 Captain-Class Quincies all of whom Mastered their respective Vollstaendigs, their special abilities and all Quincy techniques as well as martial arts and swordsmanship and all of whom have plenty access to reishi._ And given the bad blood between our races passed on to the next generation, combat pragmatism and cruelty is the game. Its a battle on who kills the most in the cruelest ways possible.'

'26 Captain-Class? Are you serious?' Iba Tetsuzaemon shook at the prospect. So did most of the Lieutenants.

'I kid you not.' said Patricia. 'The Stern Ritters are personally given Epithets by the King, a letter of the Alphabet with the letter corresponding to their abilities. The designation A belongs to Yhwach himself, the strongest Quincy. And the Quincies who have the Letters A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, and M are the strongest cream of the crop. Just look at my grandfather. The Quincies with the letters N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z are subordinate to the first strongest thirteen...kind of like 13 Captains to their 13 Lieutenants...no? And since they know your levels...they simply worked harder to be better than you in order to efficiently kill you.'

'You've got to be kidding.' Ichigo ground out in frustration. 'That means they know about us too! I went to Soul Society with Inoue, Ishida and Chad! They know of us and our abilities too!' he exclaimed in dismay.

'Don't forget strength and skill level, berry-head.' said Patricia. 'And unlike you, they know every dirty trick in the book to get the job done. Arrancar problems aside...you need to train for what's coming two years from now. Train as if your life depends on it and master your current skills, and learn new ones...and master them too. And you must toss away emotional breakdowns as that's exactly when you'll die. While you're in a hysterical fit, you're probably stabbed or slashed to death.'

'You are indeed, groomed to go against your kin.' Komamura remarked rather bitingly.

'I have to if I want to live past 17. I do have dreams you know.'

'I don't know Blut or Vollstaendig.' Uryu ground out. 'I must learn those skills!' he cried almost hysterically. 'Why was I never told of this by my family?'

'As I told your friends yesterday, your family are staunch traditionalists.' Patricia told him. 'And it shows when the only person to oppose Vollstaendig and strongly support Letzt Stil was your grandfather, Ishida Souken. And as a half-blood with no knowledge in Blut and even Vollstaendig...you are grossly deliberately undereducated for the sake of tradition. He may mean well for the sake of history's roots but this also unwittingly made you walk to a path of death.' this stunned and the other half-blood shook while the others glanced at the shocked male Quincy.

'Ishida...' said Chad worriedly.

'He must face this fact himself.' said Patricia. 'His life is on the line and we only have two years to get better before the Nine days begin. I can teach him Blut but in regards to Vollstaendig...we need a reishi-rich environment to Master it.' she said softly. 'I mastered mine in my School as magical reishi is in the air because its a school for witches...but Karakura Town has the atmosphere of the Himalayas in regards to Reishi.' she remarked with a frown. 'He cannot master Vollstaendig in a place like this. He will not stand a chance. He can learn Blut here but Vollstaendig? No.'

'...It has been a while since I am this fired up in battle, Richard Evans.' said Yamamoto as they stopped fighting. 'So this is the new power of the Quincy.'

'And Yhwach is much more than I, given how long he lived.' said Richard. 'My prowess is just a taste of our new developments. I leave it to you shinigami to find how to counter us. And maybe have a little chat in this training space before you return home as in Soul Society...chatting about countering Quincies is the last thing you should do as they'll counter the counter you came up with. And no getting drunk either as drunkards are blabbermouths.'

'That means YOU, Matsumoto!' Toshiro barked at his busty lieutenant who meeped at being called out.

'Eh~ taicho...'

'Our situation is grave right now...Aizen is one thing and now this.' said Ise Nanao, her glasses glinting. 'Taicho,' her eyes glinted at HER Captain. 'No getting drunk either!'

'Sigh...' Kyoraku sighed gloomily.

'We're in for a long few weeks of planning and designing aren't we?' said Ukitake, scratching his head. 'This is a big problem. If Richard-san can evenly fight sensei, this is a problem.'

'Instead of complaining, just get better.' Richard grunted. 'Look at us as measuring sticks and work to surpass that measuring stick or are you not older than I by a few centuries?' he said snippily.

'I'm only 800 years old!' Ukitake sputtered out. 'That's not old!' everyone that has ties to Shinigami started talking.

The Final Blow was that the Quincy were coming up with ways to 'take away' Bankai. But as Richard left Wandenreich before the project was finished at age 25, he has no idea and if he were to return home and left some days later, suspicion would quickly fall on him and he could not risk that. All he knows are planned projects that takes away the ability to use Bankai.

That's one thing that got them in a tizzy.

xxx

'We're home!' Patricia announced as she and Richard returned home.

'Just in time for dinner...that must be one long talk.' Kristen chuckled. 'Then again...' she drooped.

'We'll survive this one dear...we're preparing for it and we'll come home alive. Then we can live in peace.' Richard promised his wife soothingly.

'I hope so...I already lost my daughter, I can't lose my grandchild too!' his wife sniffled in tears. 'That will be too much for me.'

'We'll live grandma. That's a promise.' said Patricia in determination. 'I'll do what it takes.'

xxx

The Hospital...

'Ishida-inchou,' the Secretary knocked. 'Your son is here to see you.' this made Ryuken pause in his work. His estranged son came to see him personally?! 'That's a first.' he thought as Uryu came in.

'This is the first time you've approached me.' said Ryuken. 'Circumstances must be dire.'

'What exactly, is grandfather thinking deliberately undereducating me in my training?' Uryu shook and his expression was disbelief, shock, denial and hurt. 'I just learned that my training should have been more than what I know now!' he burst out. 'Why didn't anyone tell me about Blut and Vollstaendig?!' Ryuken's eyes widened.

'Voll...staendig?' he mused as the word sounded clearly foreign to him. 'I do not know that one but I do know what Blut is...having been born with it.' said Ryuken to his(Uryu's) dismay. 'Where did you learn that from?'

'We have Quincy neighbors.' Uryu ground out, surprising his father. 'An old pureblood man and his half-blood granddaughter much like myself. She taught us all about what the Purebloods are up to, and explained what Blut and Vollstaendig is to the Shinigami because war is coming. Why am I deliberately behind in training if this danger of this scale is fast approaching?!'

'Its our way to protect you.' said Ryuken. 'Your mother, your grandfather and I agreed on waiting until you are 8 years old to start you once Auswahlen passes over. But father is emotionally weak.' he snorted with a sad smile. 'He caved in after your long days of begging to train you when I would not. And you started at seven...the year when Auswahlen would start and awakened your powers. I was long resigned that your mother would be victim to Auswahlen so I did my best to make her last years of her life happy with us as a family. But your begging changed that and you distanced yourself from me because I would not teach you. And when you awakened your powers, I have to resign myself that I will also lose my son. So I too...distanced myself from you because you'll die anyway at the same time and day as your mother. The two of you will leave me.' he admitted with a pained smile on his face to Uryu's disbelief.

'But miraculously, you survived with your powers intact by sheer luck. Knowing you're still a target, I refused to train you after father's death. By being a weak Quincy, they would not take interest in you and pass you over, leaving you alone in peace, far away from the cruel reality that awaits you have you been a full-trained Quincy. That's what we planned. But alas, father is weak. It does not help that as a child, you were cute.' Ryuken sighed as half of his son's face was in shadow, hidden by his fringes as he hung his head in conflicting emotions. 'And you self-trained on your own behind my back strong enough against Shinigami...and even learning the existence of Blut even though that Vollstaendig is something new...I have never heard of it.'

'...it's a Quincy's much more improved version of Letzt Stil.' Uryu shook. 'But without the price of losing our powers. I saw its power when Richard-san fought Yamamoto-sotaicho...it is extremely powerful if he could survive a shinigami with a millennia and some under his belt. And his granddaughter Patricia-san offered to teach me Blut and Vollstaendig so I would have the power to defy my fate. I don't want to die just because I'm impure!' he burst out despairingly. 'I have to do something! I'll train under her family, I have to!'

'Then do what you must.' said Ryuken with a resigned sigh. '...don't die.' Uryu pursed his lips and left with a brisk walk as he left his office.

Uryu had no idea he was in a conspiracy deliberately undereducating him just so he would be passed over and he could live his life in peace. But he wanted to be a Quincy and he was proud of his heritage and he wanted to be a great Quincy, yet his parents didn't want him trained at all which greatly frustrated him as a child...only to learn something terrible would happen to him had he been fully educated...and denial of training was their way of protecting him so he would get passed over.

He sure did well in ruining their plans, didn't he? Now they know of his existence and level. And he will do all he could to survive.


End file.
